Suicider
| image = File:Suicide.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = A Suicider | title = | speed = Slow | ability = Self Destruction | aggression = Low | danger = Moderate | location = Everywhere beginning in Act I | health = }} The Suicider is a special zombie in Dead Island. Overview Suiciders are creatures trapped in a disfigured, pulsing form. They retain a semblance of awareness, even though their instincts drive it to get close to an uninfected survivor and attack it with a self-destructive explosion. Suiciders are first encountered on the beach during the "Black Hawk Down" quest, where one stumbles out from behind some foliage, groaning for help to lure the Hero into a trap. A corpse of one can be found at the Hotel while on Born_to_be_Wild before your first interaction. Appearance Suiciders are zombies infected with a special strain of the virus. Huge, pulsating boils have grown all over its upper body, destroying whatever clothing it has above the waist, leaving it only with a pair of pants. The boils appear to have painfully ripped through the victim's skin and contain highly volatile chemicals that, when disturbed, will violently explode. For some reason, Suiciders appear completely bald, possibly a side effect of the virus. Abilities A Suicider's main ability is to get close to the character and after a short period of inflating, violently explode. The attack knocks the player down, causing damage, and blinding the player. If the player is too close in proximity to the Suicider when it explodes, they will die instantly. Tips *The sound a Suicider makes is easily recognizable, an eerie garbled plea for help. It is important to listen so as to not be taken by surprise. Fortunately, Suiciders are one of the most vocal zombies, and are difficult to miss because of their characteristic noise. *Suiciders can instantly kill survivors in one explosion, so be very careful if you encounter one in close quarters. The best strategy is to get as far away as possible and throw a weapon at it, or to run up to it, kick it (so you get the XP for the suicide) then retreat. It will take about two seconds for the explosion to occur. *Suiciders can also be used as IEDs (Improvised Explosive Device) against other zombies. The Suicider has a very slow shuffle-like walk, and if you run around it with other zombies following you, you can gather up a horde of zombies at once, then blow up the Suicider and everything around it. This awards no experience for the deaths of the surrounding enemies. This tactic can prove highly effective when deployed against a tough enemy, like that of a Ram. *If you're chased by a group of fast zombies, like Infected or a Butcher, you can knock a Suicider down with Sam B's Tackle skill, making it blow up a few meters behind you and kill everything chasing you. *Suiciders are often found lurking behind locked doors, tight spaces, and some tricky obstructed spots. All locked doors in the sewer area should be approached with care, and players should take extra precautions while sprinting. *One effective way of dealing with these are to throw items (Crates,ect.) at them, causing them to trip over it, killing them instantly, without using up bullets or throwing weapons on them. It is not recommended to throw a Propane Tank at them, as they will take the Propane Tank with them. NOTE: Just don't stand too close to them. You will not gain any experience points by killing a Suicider with thrown items. *Avoid any use of melee weapons (except when throwing them) against Suiciders. Even a kick can result in your own death. *Sharp thrown items usually work better at detonating Suiciders, rather than Blunt. *If encountered while driving, do not strike them near or around the passengers or driver area, as the explosion can kill you inside the vehicle. It is best to back over them so they explode away from the occupant area of the vehicle. *They are vulnerable to any and all Firearms, most notably those of the Rifle caliber (the added range, accuracy and damage). Use of any ranged weapon is highly recommended, and a single headshot is usually more than enough for the Suicider to detonate. *Any type of grenade-like weapon will cause a Suicider to explode, however this method is particularly wasteful since they explode easily and through several other cheaper, faster methods. However, if the Hero is aiming for additional Experience gain, the explosive's deployment and subsequent kills will reward the Hero accordingly, unlike if the Suicider has exploded on its own (or through damage done to it). Trivia * Suiciders are heard begging for help, which could mean he or she is still aware to some degree. It has been confirmed in the Team Xbox review of Dead Island that Suiciders are, in fact, suffering from a special strain of the zombie virus which has left it in control of its mind, though it cannot control its body. * There is a strange glitch in which if you trigger a Suicider and then turn a corner or leave the room he is in without clearing enough space between you and him you can still die from the blast. (Confirmed on all platforms) * There is a secret achievement or trophy that you obtain by killing a suicider with an explosive. A Grenade will work, but there have been some videos that prove that a Deo-Bomb can work. Sticky Bombs may work, but due to the knife, it's more likely that the Suicider will die due to the knife rather than the explosive. Gallery Suicider.jpg|The Suicider. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-18 13-47-25-27.jpg|A typical lurking place for a Suicider. The Player got killed because there were no zombies (before the event when they first met the Suicider) in the cabin and he was probably busy with the other two zombies to the left. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-18 13-47-36-62.jpg|A Suicider's Remains. Bug *If a Hero is close to a Suicider (say, on the other side of a door), the Suicider's whispering "Help me." audio will loop (even after their death in some cases due to a bug); this does not occur when a Suicider is far away. *Suiciders are extremely vulnerable to physics glitches; a critical strike triggering the impact of a Pride Modified Firearm can send the corpse of a Suicider soaring through the air, through objects like crates, vehicles, buildings, walls. One of the most unusual errors to possibly occur in these situations is that the Suicider does not detonate upon impact, and becomes a missile flying through the air, and exploding at some point during its flight or landing. *The first meeting while on the Black_Hawk_Down, a visual bug can occur if you enter the cut scene while driving, the cut scene will add the image of the truck into the video, but acts as if no image is present, Sam B. will walk through and stand in the image of the truck. Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Enemies